Aishiteru Liar
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Sekarang kau baru menyesal karena ulahmu sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya sakit? Ya amat sakit setelah semuanya terjadi. Hari itu hari yang paling kau benci, sangat benci karena orang yang kau cintai pergi./fot Naruto birthday


"K-kau pembohong, bukankah dulu kau berjanji untuk selalu bersama ku? Dan menemuiku di sini?"

"Na-Naruto sa-sayo...nara... Li..liar"

Tubuhnya hanyut dan tenggelam di terjang ombak. Tubuhnya sudah lemas sedangkan kesadarannya sudah hilang beberapa menit yang lalu. dan sekarang tubuh tersebut jatuh ke dasar laut dengan tubuh yang berada di tumpukan rumput laut yang sangat panjang.

Sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sosok yang menampilkan senyum getirnya di saat-saat kesadarannya sudah tak ada, sosok yang sudah tak percaya akan cinta kekasihnya Naruto.

.

.

.

**Aishiteru Liar**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :**

**Pairing : Naruto, Hinata**

**Warning : Au, Gaje, OOC, Typo's, dan sejenisnya**

.

.

.

"Ne... Sara-chan aku rasa hubungan kita sudah sampai disini aku tak benar-benar menyukaimu." Kelimat tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda pirang ini. Gadis merah di depannya ini menggeleng tanda tak setuju matanya tampak berair.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia memegang tangan Naruto menahannya untuk tak beranjak pergi dari cafe ini.

Naruto dengan perlahan melepasnya kemudian berdiri, "sudahlah Sara."

Sara menahan pundak Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dan berbisik pelan. "Ijinkan aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Gadis indigo yang baru saja mamasuki cafe tersebut terdiam. Kakinya mendadak kaku melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Dengan pelan ia mendekati kemudian memegang bahu Naruto membuat ciuman sepihak itu berhenti.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang menampakkan raut tak percaya dari Naruto. Di depannya terlihat kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang berada jauh di sana dan sekarang tiba-tiba berada di depannya di Suna. Gadis indigo tersebut a.k.a Hinata Hyuuga menampar Naruto dengan keras membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pembohong Naruto-kun. Ka-kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi apa ternyata se-selama ini ka-kamu berselingkuh di belakang ku." Ia berlari keluar dari cafe tersebut. Orang-orang yang awalnya tak peduli mendadak iba.

"Hinata ini bukan seperti yang kau kira." Naruto yang hendak mengejar Hinata di tahan oleh Sara.

"Jadi dia wanita yang selama ini kau suka? Kalau begitu cepat kejarlah dia." Sara melepaskan tangan Naruto, Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengejar Hinata keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Namun saat Naruto sudah berada di luar kafe tersebut mobil yang ia pastikan di gunakan oleh Hinata melaju dengan kencang. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Pikirannya melayang. 1jam mencari Hinata namun hasilnya nihil, panggilannya tak di jawab-jawab oleh Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba ia ingat suatu tempat. "Jika Hinata akan pulang ke Konoha otomatis ia melewati jembatan KonoSu."

Ia segera menancap gas mobilnya dengan kencang. 1 jam berlalu akhirnya ia sampai di jembatan yang membelah laut tersebut. Di tengah-tengah jembatan terlihat banyak polisi. Naruto berhenti untuk melihat sekilas apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah mobil putih yang amat Naruto kenal, mobil yang beberapa waktu lalu yang ia lihat di cafe. Mobil milik Hinata kekasihnya. Dengan cepat Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri polisi yang bertugas mengamani barang bukti.

"Di mana pemilik mobil ini?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengeras.

"Pemilik mobil tersebut terlempar keluar dan jatuh ke laut." Tuturnya.

"Oh ya sebaiknya anda keluar dari batas polisi." Sambung polisi tersebut.

"Aku kekasih pemilik mobil ini." Ucap Naruto keras membuat orang tersebut mengangguk.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya komandan polisi tersebut. Tim SAR terlihat mulai melakukan penyelaman ke laut guna untuk mencari sang korban.

"Aku kekasih pemilik mobil ini. Kumohon cepat cari dia, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Wajah Naruto terlihat hampir menangis. Orang tersebut mengangguk pelan tanpa ada jawaban membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali.

"Cepat cari Hinata!" Teriaknya pada seorang polisi yang di tugaskan untuk mencari mayat kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang mengalami ke celakaan di jembatan yang membelah lautan ini.

Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jembatan dan ia terlempar keluar. Kata saksi mata Hinata mengemudi sangat kencang hingga mobil yang di kendarainya kehilangan kendali.

Miris memang, dan itu semua salahnya. Salahnya yang sudah membohongi kekasihnya Hinata. Hinata sangat mencintainya walau ia dan Hinata terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh. Dan ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Hinata di Konoha dan segera melamarnya. Tapi apa yang ia perbuat ia menduakan Hinata dengan gadis itu namun saat kejadian tersebut ia sudah ingin memutuskan gadis tersebut tepat saat itu Hinata melihatnya dengan gadis tersebut saat gadis tersebut a.k.a Sara berciuman. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah ciuman perpisahan untuk Sara walau begitu Sara menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto tak lebih.

"Anda harus tenang, kami sudah berusaha mencarinya... Tapi tolong anda harus bersabar jangan seperti ini," ucap kepala polisi tersebut. Naruto berdecih kemudian menatap kepala polisi tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimana aku harus tenang, ia kekasihku dan aku tak terima kalau ia mati hanya karena kalian yang lelet dalam menolongnya!" Teriak Naruto lagi membuat orang tersebut memijit keningnya.

1 hari berlalu akhirnya Hyuuga Hinata di temukan tak bernyawa. Mayatnya terlihat sangat putih pucat, rambutnya masih terlihat sama seperti dulu hanya ada beberapa luka di bagian kepala dan tangan.

Hyuuga Hinata terlihat sangat cantik di hari terakhirnya. Gaun putih panjang membalut tubuhnya di peti matinya tak ada barang-barang yang ia akan gunakan kelak di alam baka hanya ada bunga-bunga lavender dan bunga matahari yang menutupi gaunnya tersebut dan sebuah cincin dari Naruto, cincin yang awalnya Naruto akan gunakan untuk melamar Hinata.

Bibir manis tersebut terpoles lipstik merah muda membuatnya terlihat manis. Lelaki di sampingnya tampak menangis getir melihat kekasihnya, kekasih yang amat ia cintai berakhir seperti ini.

Ia menyesal sangat menyesal. Padahal hari itu ia berniat untuk memutuskan Sara dan membuat hubungan yang benar-benar dengan Hinata. Namun apa yang ia perbuat Hinata melihatnya bersama dengan Sara dan ia salah paham, ia sudah mengejar Hinata namun Hinata segera melesat kencang menggunakan mobilnya. Tak bisakah kami-sama membuat Hinata diam saat itu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya?

Menyesalkah kau sekarang Naruto, gadis yang sangat mencintaimu meninggal karena ke bohonganmu? Tak taukah kau saat itu ia sangat sakit hati. Sakit hingga ia meninggal dengan cara tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya di makamkan tepat pada tanggal 10 oktober 2014. Mungkin saat ini Naruto sangat benci akan hari ulang tahunnya di hari ulang tahunnya 10 tahun lalu ke dua orang tuanya meninggal dan sekarang kekasih hatinya juga meninggal di hari yang sama.

"Kami-sama apakah ini rencana mu terhadap hidupku? Mengambil semua orang yang ku sayang tepah di hari ulang tahunku?" Air matanya tak terbendungkan lagi. Berdiam diri sendirian di makam sang kekasih sambil memandang batu nisan tersebut.

"Kau tau saat itu aku ingin memutuskan Sara dan ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Tapi kau malah salah paham, gomen aku tau kau pasti tak bisa mendengarku." Lirihnya lagi. Tangisnya meledak meruntuki kebodohannya. Gadis kecil tersebut melihatnya di sana dengan tatapan sedih dengan perlahan ia mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-nii." Naruto mendongak. Gadis kecil tersebut menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi yang di hias dengan pita.

"Ini kado dari Hinata-nee." Setelah mengucapkan itu gadis kecil tersebut berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Dengan gemetar Naruto membukannya. Isi kado tersebut sebuah baju rajutan yang bertulis 'NaruHina' dan di atas baju rajutan tersebut terdapat sepucuk surat.

**Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun...**

**Bagaimana apakah kamu suka hadiah dariku? Gomen kurang rapi soalnya aku baru belajar merajut 3 bulan lalu dan selama itu aku membuatnya.**

Naruto berhenti sejenak membacanya, air matanya keluar lagi dengan kasar Naruto menghapusnya. Daun momiji tiba-tiba mendarat di makam Hinata yang masih basah.

**Kau tahu ini pertama kali aku membelikan mu hadiah dari buatanku sendiri. Jadi kau jaga baik-baik ya apa lagi sekarang ini sudah mulai dingin. **

**Sudah dulu ya Naruto-kun.**

**Aishiteru...**

"Hiks hiks hiks... Hinata-chan iya aku akan menjaga ini dengan baik-baik sangat baik malah. Aishiteru... Aishiteru yo Hinata-chan."

Angin berhembus semakin kencang membuat daun daun momiji bertebrangan di mana-mana sosok transparan tersebut tersenyum getir berjalan pelan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tersebut.

Tangan transparannya tersebut mencoba memeluk sosok pemuda di depannya namun selalu gagal.

"Na...Naruto-kun selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun selamat ulang tahun Naruto semoga panjang umur... Na-Naruto-kun aishiteru yoo-" sosok transparan tersebut bernyanyi pelan dengan suara serak, saat tubuh transparan tersebut mulai menghilang angin kencang datang. Naruto mendongak saat mendengar suara gadisnya namun yang ia temui adalah angin kosong.

"Aku tahu ini pasti kau Hinata-chan, aku juga mencintaimu sangat sangat. Jadi tunggulah aku disana"

.

.

.

**End**

**An: huhuhu ide gila muncul lagi. XD soal peti mati aku cuman inget waktu pemakaman kakek aku yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu di peti matinya banyak barang-barang yang di taruh di sana katanya buat bekalnya di alam akhirat sana ya aku org muslim harus menghormati . Udah curcolnya gajenya...**

**Dan buat Naruto-kun slamat ulang tahun :D semoga akhir Naruto NaruHina :D amin...**

**Berkenankah kalian me-review?**


End file.
